


Foam

by Voglioungufo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little of smut, but many love, canonverse, nothing so explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voglioungufo/pseuds/Voglioungufo
Summary: Hinata and Sakura are always very busy, but sometimes they manage to have a little bath.Beware of cavities, brush your teeth after reading this story!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Foam

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them too much. Hope you like it <3

The hot water was still and enveloped them like a safe blanket, relaxing their muscles. The foam covered the whole surface like warm snow and little flowers floated coloring the liquid and perfuming it. Only strategically placed candles illuminated the vast room with a sweet amber light.

The weight of Hinata on Sakura's chest was also sweet, a little pressure that filled her heart with positive thoughts. Holding Hinata was always like stroking the petals of a daisy.

Because of the missions and work at the hospital for the two kunoichi it was increasingly difficult to find a moment just for the two of them, the life of a ninja was so hectic that they often considered themselves lucky if they managed to have breakfast together. Brioche with jam as Sakura liked it and cappuccino with lots of cream for Hinata, a quick kiss and then they met again only late at night, often so tired that they collapsed and curled up on the bed immediately.

But every now and then there were those days of peace and calm where they could let the water fill that large pool to the brim and then relax in a tender and sweet embrace. They let time go by like this, as if nothing else existed outside that small bathroom.

A slight sigh left Hinata's lips as Sakura ran the sponge along her spine and settled better against her, resting her head back on the hollow of her shoulder.

Sakura playfully pinched her side. "Do not fall asleep" she smiled limpidly resting her chin on the raven head trying to meet the clear eyes.

Hinata had long wet lashes, her cheeks reddened from the heat of the water. "I wish I could stay like this forever," she admitted in her small voice, completely relaxed and adjusting her breathing with Sakura.

Sakura didn't answer, it was all too clear that the same was true of her, and stopped washing her back with the sponge. She hugged her, encircling her with her arms, pressing her even more against her, crushing her small breasts on the other girl's back. She kissed her temple, inhaling the sweet scent of rose that left her raven hair. She let a hand slide down her side, making little squiggles with her wet fingertips. Hinata was beautiful, soft and soft like foam floating in the water, just as pale and light.

Hinata wrinkled her nose in a ticklish shiver and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was torturing her. She couldn't hide the sincere smile on her lips.

"You tickle me," he tried to sulk and unsuccessfully and Sakura hid her laugh on the sensitive skin of her girlfriend's neck. He kissed her softly, with the other free hand she went down to the intimacy of his girlfriend, just rubbing her thumb against her clitoris.

And that contact Hinata let out a surprised squeak from her lips and her cheeks became even more red. She got up from that position waving the water around them in small waves, Sakura admired that pale back, with soft and delicate shapes flecked with foam. Hinata turned to look at her with her incisors biting her lips so as not to smile openly. She had a chignon to keep her hair completely unmade and some tufts of silk had stuck to the milky skin like ink marks. Sakura looked longingly at that swan-like, princess-like neck, and those slightly protruding collarbones, her large, foam-smeared breasts.

Hinata reached again towards Sakura, leaning on her knees. He made their foreheads collide with their noses brushing, her long lashes brushing her cheeks as she peeked at Sakura's rosy lips. She placed a hand on her shoulder, getting even closer while she twisted the other's fingers on a pink tuft that fell next to her face.

Sakura was always paralyzed when Hinata took the initiative, it was always such an exciting thing that it eliminated any rational or coherent thought. Who would have thought that the tender, little, shy Hinata was actually so enterprising?

 _And she's mine_ , she gloated internally as her lips touched in a soft, moist kiss. Despite the warmth of the water, Hyuuga's lips were always cool. Sakura pulled her closer to deepen that kiss and squeezed her shoulder blades gently, then running her long fingers over each protruding vertebra to her tailbone. She took her hips, arranging her better astride her.

Hinata broke away from the kiss taking a quick breath.

"Sakura-chan, we'll get everything wet," she whispered, she used a tone so seductive that it was clear that she didn't care.

"To the devil!" Sakura snapped in fact, resuming kissing her.


End file.
